Ipod Shuffle Gift Fic
by randompenmenship
Summary: gift fic for Vadergirl102,ItaSaku1,MorganEF. This is the love story for Ita/Saku that is current and up to date with the manga so there are spoilers rated m for language and lemon no to graphic


**A/N: ****How the hell are you? It's been a bit huh, well to all you "Broken, Beaten, and Damned fans two new chapters are being currently written. To all you Fans of "Follow Me Home" and it's sister stories " Rumors Cut Deep", and " Baby, I'm Coming Home " there is a new addition in progress. To anyone who read " Wish I was your Lover," you guessed it there is a sequel to that is coming soon, as well. Thanks so much for all your support during this difficult time in my life it means the world to me. Now I know your reading this ItaSaku1 and most likely MorganEF and Vadorgirl102 you guys are the best so I wanted to thanks for all the kindness you bestowed upon me and this little Ipod Shuffle is for you. To everyone old and new alike this is an Ipod Shuffle, but I'm not following the time limit rule in fact this is a completely different type of shuffle story all together. The deal is the story will continue from the first song, so when that song ends based on the next song I continue the story. Songs will be listed with the artist before each switch so pay attention. All right lets get started. **

**Ipod Shuffle **

**( Ita/Saku pairing obviously that's my favorite one) **

**1****st**** Song is **

" **Sound the Bugle" **

**Ok It's from Spirit the artist's first name is Adam**

**(Itachi's Point of View)**

As he lay there in a pool of his own blood fading slowly, he could only think of her his Sakura. He followed every single order he had been given like the soldier he was, and he followed the ones that made him question his own sanity. It was for the good of the village he told himself, but Kami did it hurt the moment he ended his own mother's life. He knew letting Sasuke live would be the end of him, yet he was fine with that.

He was an exceptional child from birth, born to become one of the greatest shin obi of all time, and she was a civilian girl never meant to be more than a housewife who became one of the top Medican Nins of all time closely following in her teachers footsteps. As soon as he could walk, he held his first kunai, and she was a shy girl without any friends what so ever. Two people walking two separate paths in life until the moment she decided she wanted to become a Kinochi. His choice to become a shin obi was a forced one, where as her decision was freely made.

**( Sakura's Point of View) **

" **Watch Me Shine" **

**Joanna Pacitti**

Weak, the moment those words left his mouth after he defected from Kohono she decided she would never be weak again, and so she begged Tsunade-Sama to train her. It was a gruling and painful process to become the best, but she would do it. She would show him, and she would show them all she was no longer weak. She didn't need protection any longer. So with every bruise, and every broken bone she slowly became the best. Although many thought she would fail, she proved them all wrong her tenacity alone was astounding quickly she climbed the ranks as a Kinochi. She fought hard, and now even Sasuke had to admit that Sakura shined.

" **Love the Way You Lie" **

**Rihanna and Eminem **

She waited for him, and he didn't return. Always longing for something that never would be, and she watched silently as everyone around her settled down. The moment she confronted him on her feelings, and wondering where he stood was the moment he crushed all her dreams. " Stupid girl still chasing after a dream," he said as the Chidori sliced through her abdomen leaving her helpless.

He did nothing to help, and he went so far to crush her broken spirit even further. " I will never return to Konoha, and I hate you. I hate everything about you from your stupid pink hair, to your foolish ideas on love. There are no happy endings Sakura, and you were stupid to wait for me," he whispered in her ear.

The snow fell softly , and she watched as his entire body began to go blurry as he walked away leaving her there helpless. For the first time in three years, she cried. He left her there dying, he did not love her. No one would come for her, and he didn't love her and he never would. It was the most horrible experience of her life, and so she lay there watching as the snow fell on her weak body fading in and out of consciousness.

**( Itachi's point of View) **

" **Wish I was your Lover" **

**Enrique Iglesais**

She was amazing he thought to himself as he watched her secretly, he was suppose to be keeping tabs on Naruto for the Akatsuki. Since he was a double agent he didn't complete his duties for the Akatsuki instead he found himself stalking the pink haired Kinochi. To come from a Civilian family, and climb in ranks as she did so quickly was an amazing feat.

The only thing that bothered him about her was that she was completely and enamored by his younger brother, and it truly bothered him. He should not want her, but he did, he wanted her so badly he could taste it. He wasn't a man ruled by his emotions or hormones, but Kami did he want Sakura. He was completely and utterly infatuated with her, and if he hadn't killed his clan he would have her.

With nothing more to do then watch as she became stronger and even more beautiful as the years went on. He had been watching her for three years, and so it was no surprise that he followed her to the Snow country as she confronted Sasuke. It hurt, to hear her tell him she loved him, because he knew now that he was in love with the fiery little Kinochi. He watched silently from the sidelines as his brother left her to die, and whatever was said to her had her in tears when it was all over.

He made sure his Chakra, and scent were completely masked before he came out from his hiding spot and retrieved his little Kinochi. His brother seemed like a lost cause, and Itachi sighed quietly as he carried Sakura to a small inn. He tended to her wounds, and watched over her for the days that it took them to heal. She said nothing when she opened her eyes, and she stared at him quietly breathing. She was analyzing the possibilities of why he was here and why he had saved her, he could see it reflecting in her eyes.

**(Sakura's Point of View) **

" **One Step at a Time" **

**Jordan Sparks**

She knew that he wanted her for Naruto or his eyes but it didn't matter what happened to her after this because she had nothing left. Everything she had done up to this point was to show Sasuke she was strong, and that she deserved his love. She waited three fucking years, and what did she have to show for it? Here she was at the mercy of an infamous S-class criminal who most likely would kill her after everything was said and done.

" You want to use me as bait," she stated not meeting the dangerous mans eyes as they glowed burning with the sharingan. " No," it was a simple reply, but a reply non the less. " Then you must want me to heal your eyes," she whispered brushing the hair away from her eyes. " No," again the same one worded reply as before. She stared at him, evaluating him carefully, if he didn't want her for Naruto or his eyes then what in the hell did he want. " Well, do you care to explain to me what you want," she asked watching as the sharingan disappeared completely. " Ah," was all she got in response, and growled frustrated but waited for him to continue.

Her mind was reeling with all of the information that she had to process, and she watched him carefully before speaking. " You are working for Konoha," she stated. " Yes," he replied. " Your informant was Master Jiriyah," once again it was a statement, and he nodded in confirmation. " Konoha's elders order you to kill the clan because of a Coup," she asked. " Yes," his tenor voice was softer than before. Sakura's world went completely black, and then she awoke to a worried Itachi shaking her violently.

" Are you ok," he asked sitting her up, and she nodded staring at the eldest Uchiha. " You are not anything that I expected," she said raising her hand to her face messaging the bridge of her nose. " You were expecting the whole silent, intimidating, scary, emotionless S-Class Criminal," he said smiling at her. " Something like that," she nodded.

They had become close throughout the years as she became his new informant, and it gradually became more. When having to fight him she tried to avoid damaging any major organs or vital points, and he did the same with her. It was a friendly relationship to say the least, but Sakura was longing for more as she watched all of her friends wed. Her life was a lonely one, even the KazeKage of Suna, Gaara had wed his former student, Matsuri. The only person in Sakura's life that was a constant light was Itachi, and all of his contradictions that came along with him.

**( Itachi's Point of View) **

" **Bed of Roses"**

**Bon Jovi **

He couldn't resist the urge any longer after two long years of fighting he finally gave into his hormones, and he was surprised as Sakura gave into them as well. He kissed her harshly shoving her against a nearby tree, begging for entrance into her heart and mouth. He wanted her, he needed her, and he'd be damned if he gave into the demands of Sasuke or Konoha any longer. His hands wondered along her stomach, hips, and thighs as he pressed her closer to himself. He wanted her, all of her, mind, body, heart, and soul, he wanted it all. He wasn't a naturally selfish person but something about her drove him wild like an incurable disease.

She responded to him without any protest running her hands over his chest and down his back. As the kisses got deeper and the grabbing became more desperate his sharingan acted on it's on spinning dangerously with every touch and caress. He loved her with everything he had, and he was going to show her just how much. There bodies were entwined, and he moved inside her beads of sweat perspired on his forehead. She met his hips accordingly sighing and gasping with every thrust that he made.

She called his name again and again, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified that she might call out Sasuke's name. it never came out of her sweet little mouth, the only name that she called out panting, sighing, and screaming was his, Itachi. Never once did his younger brother's name come from her mouth, and he silently thanked Kami, because if she had called out for Sasuke it would surely break what little confidence he had.

She was close he could feel it as she tightened around him, clinging desperately to his neck and back. Her small nails pierced his skin, but it was a minor sting. Nothing was going to stop him from taking them to edge, and him pushing them over it. His thrusts became more erratic, and her cries so turned it to screams.

Her walls tightened around his hard member, and then clamped down violently as they convulsed around him, and he in turn could not stop the strangled groan that escaped his mouth as his seed shot deep within her womb.

He collapsed on top of her chest, unable to pull himself out of her as he lay there. Both still panting, he felt his body relax as she ran her nimble fingers through his long hair. He found himself growing tired for the first time in seven years, and he slowly succumbed to the slumber that he desperately longed for.

**( Sakura's Point of View) **

" **No Air"**

**Jordan Sparks Featuring Chris Brown **

It was suffocating to say the when the knowledge reached Konoha that Uchiha Itachi had been killed by his brother, and most of the shin obi celebrated. Not Sakura, in fact the night the news reached Konoha Sakura was in the hospital, her entire body shut down. The doctors said she was completely heart broken, and that was something that medicine could not cure. So Konoha's Cherry Blossom remained in acoma for two years relying on nutrients for the tube in her stomach, and she was relying on a respirator to force her to breathe.

Many of the villagers blamed Sasuke for the state that their precious cherry blossom was in, but in reality she couldn't live without Itachi. Separated was fine, but a world without Itachi was a world her heart refused to beat in. She could hear them when they talked to her promises of returning Sasuke to the village, but she didn't want Sasuke, no she wanted Itachi, and there was no way that they could bring him back. They wouldn't let her join him, why wouldn't they just let her go?

**( Itachi's Point of View) **

" **In to Deep"**

**Sum 41 **

How in the hell had he been revived was beyond him, but he had to stop them. He had to stop Sasuke, Kabuto, Madra most of all, but his thoughts were plagued with nothing but Sakura as he rushed towards Konoha. She wasn't okay, something was wrong with her, when he had inquired about the Hokage's apprentice Kabuto had laughed and said that Sakura was no threat to anyone. What the hell was that suppose to mean?

Was she dead? Was she sick, and why in the fuck wasn't she a threat? These were the questions that plagued his mind while he avoided his younger brother in the forest. He barely spoke a few words to Sasuke as he quickly ended the conversation that they were having so he could get to Sakura. It was a long journey to Konoha, and he had no problems sneaking in. He stared in shock at her lifeless form lying in the hospital bed.

He couldn't leave her here like this, she had to wake u he needed to see those brilliant emerald eyes laughing at him once more. He walked cautiously towards the bed, and he brushed the hair away from her eyes. " Sakura," he breathed out her name in a sigh. He watched her eyes slowly drift open locking on him tiredly before she spoke almost terrified, " Itachi."

He clung to her desperately, and breathed a sigh in relief. " What happened? Why are you here," he inquired watching her carefully. " I don't know, I was in my apartment. I was crying, and then I woke up here. Itachi, why are you so cold," he voice cracked here and there from not being used for so long.

" Ah," he responded before he started explaining how and why he was still here.

Her eyes filled with tears, and they were wave after wave of every emotion she was feeling. " Maybe Shiousi and I can bring you back fully without you dying with the Kabuto's Chakra when he dies," she whispered. There were many things I could do as a shim obi killing my clan was one of them, but breaking her heart was something that I just could not do. He new that with both Tsunade's help, and Sakura's then there was a high probability that he wouldn't be living and breathing again in this body, and he knew that if he joined forces with Naruto and convinced Sasuke to do the same than it would stop the war on the horizons. Being the shin obi and man that he was he was truly a pacifist, and being human as he was he was selfish, and he wanted Sakura. It was too late to turn back now, from the moment he joined academy to the moment he was resurrected Itachi was already in too deep.

**A/N: ****Ok, so I hope that you liked it and look for those updates they should be coming all week. I am very much aware that there may be slight spelling errors, but what do you think? **


End file.
